Kisah Kerudung Karin
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang perjuangan Karin untuk dapat memakai kerudung yang sesuai syar'i.


**a/n: **Assalammu'alaikum sahabat, sekedar iseng menulis fanfic ini sebagai selingan dan saat dibaca ulang kok rasanya gaya penulisannya jadi memburuk ya? Jangan-jangan karena vea udah lama ngga bikin cerita lagi ^^a

Fanfic yang ini rada-rada geje (atau mungkin emang beneran geje?), hanya sekedar berbagi kisah tentang lika-liku Karin dalam memakai kerudung yang syar'i. Semoga tips singkat di bawah ini bisa bermanfaat untuk mereka yang ingin mencoba berkerudung syar'i ;)

* * *

**Kisah Kerudung Karin**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Kisah Kerudung Karin © Invea**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tak mengenal Suzuka Nadhifatul Azhar? Seorang aktivis rohis dari kelas XI IPA 1 yang terkenal karena cara berpakaiannya. Ia adalah satu-satunya akhwat di SMA Al-Khawarizmi yang mengenakan kerudung lebar dan tebal hingga menutupi ikat pinggang seragam sekolahnya.

Tak jarang, cara berpakaian gadis tersebut meninggalkan bahan pembicaraan berkepanjangan pada setiap siswa. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang menatap kagum, sebagian ada pula yang merasa takut, dan tak jarang pula yang mencibir.

Karin Asy-Syauqi Hanazono merupakan salah satu dari beberapa siswa Al-Khawarizmi yang kagum akan cara berpakaian Suzuka. Ia merasa salut pada kakak kelasnya yang tetap _istiqomah _memakai kerudung lebar seperti itu walau banyak siswa yang mencacinya.

Terkadang, Karin merasa heran akan tanggapan siswa lain yang tidak setuju dengan cara berpakaian Suzuka. Memang sih, cara berkerudung seperti itu belum lazim di sekolahnya, tapi menurut Karin, dengan berpakaian seperti itu, Suzuka nampak terlihat lebih dewasa. Karin selalu merasa sejuk apabila melihat kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Seringkali, Karin iri. Ia juga ingin bisa berkerudung seperti Suzuka. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya Suzuka dapat berkerudung lebar seperti itu. Beberapa kali ia hendak bertanya, tapi diurungkannya niat itu karena malu.

Setelah beberapa kali batal bertanya, akhirnya kali ini Karin meneguhkan tekadnya untuk bertanya pada Suzuka. Ia ingin berubah. Ia ingin menjadi muslimah yang lebih baik. Ia pun kemudian menghampiri Suzuka setelah gadis itu selesai mengerjakan shalat Dzuhur berjamaah di masjid sekolahnya.

"Assalammu'alaikum, teh," sapa Karin malu-malu. Suzuka langsung menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Wa'alaikummussalam,"

"Teteh, Karin boleh bertanya ngga?" tanya Karin ragu-ragu. Suzuka mengangguk dan meluncurlah pertanyaan singkat dari bibir Karin,"Kok teteh berani sih memakai kerudung selebar itu?"

Suzuka tersenyum lembut. "Karena itu adalah perintah Allah. Kerudung yang sesuai syar'i itu seharusnya terjulur hingga menutupi dada,"

Karin mengangguk-angguk—paham. "Oh, begitu ya, teh! Makasih ya,"

Suzuka tersenyum. Karin kemudian bergegas ke rumah melakukan berbagai percobaan untuk membuat kerudung paris-nya bisa menutupi dada.

.

.

Karin berangkat sekolah dengan senyum keceriaan pagi itu. Semalam ia melakukan banyak percobaan untuk membuat kerudung parisnya bisa menutupi dada. Dan akhirnya, ia menemukan kuncinya. Jika ia biasanya melipat kerudung segi empat menjadi segitiga yang sama besar, kali ini ia membuat lipatan kecil di ujungnya sehingga kerudungnya pun bisa menghasilkan hasil akhir yang lebih lebar.

Ia merasa senang karena berhasil memakai kerudung yang menutupi dada—bahkan hingga menyentuh bagian perutnya—walaupun kerudungnya belumlah sepanjang kerudung Suzuka.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Karin dengan gembira langsung berangkat menuju studio Pro-fm. Sudah hampir sebulan ia memang terlibat aktif dengan KPIP—sebuah organisasi pelajar islam di bawah naungan Pro-fm. Dan hari itu adalah hari di mana diadakan rapat untuk menyelenggarakan acara rutin KPIP. Tampak di ruang tunggu studio sudah ada gadis berkerudung hijau tosca tengah membuka-buka buku agenda.

"Assalammu'alaikum, Miyon!" seru Karin seraya menepuk pundak gadis berkerudung hijau tosca itu dari belakang.

"Wa'alaikummussalam, Karin!"

"Udah lama nunggu?" tanya Karin basa-basi. Miyon menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu memperhatikan gaya berkerudung Karin.

"Karin," gumam Miyon.

"Ya?"

"Kerudungmu masih tembus pandang,"

"Eh?" Karin kemudian memperhatikan kerudungnya. Karena ia membuat lipatan kecil pada ujung kerudungnya, itu membuat bagian kerudung yang lain terlihat tembus pandang dikarenakan bahan kerudung yang tipis. Sontak Karin dengan segera memakai jaket untuk menutupinya.

"Kalau mau memakai kerudung lebar seperti itu, ada baiknya kalau di_dobel _saja, agar tidak tembus pandang," saran Miyon. Karin mengangguk-angguk.

.

.

Puas sudah Karin sekarang. Semalam ia sudah berusaha untuk memakai kerudung _dobel_. Walau masih kelihatan belum rapi benar, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha semampu yang ia bisa.

Di hari yang cerah itu, Karin ada janji belajar bersama Kazusa—teman SMPnya dulu. Dengan penuh semangat ia berlari menghampiri Kazusa yang tengah duduk di kursi taman kota. Kazusa memang seorang aktivis rohis sejak SMP, tak heran jika penampilannya hampir sebelas-dua belas dengan Suzuka.

"Assalammu'alaikum Kazusa," sapa Karin seraya duduk di sebelah Kazusa.

"Wa'alaikummussalam, Karin. Wah, Karin, sejak kapan kamu memakai kerudung seperti ini?" tanya Kazusa heran sekaligus senang.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, hehe,"

"Alhamdulillah, aku seneng ngelihat kamu mulai mencoba berkerudung secara syar'i. Tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"Kamu pakai kerudungnya yang paris itu ya?" tebak Kazusa. Karin mengangguk.

"Hm, menurutku, kerudung berbahan dasar ini terlalu tipis. Bahkan setelah di_dobel _masih terlihat sedikit tembus pandang, apalagi bila kerudungnya yang berwarna putih. Akan lebih baik kalau kamu memakai kerudung segi empat yang berbahan lebih tebal," saran Kazusa.

"Oh gitu ya, tapi aku sama sekali ngga tahu toko yang menjual kerudung seperti itu," gumam Karin.

"Mau kuantar? Di dekat sini ada kok toko yang menjual kerudung tebal," ujar Kazusa. Karin mengangguk penuh semangat. Mereka kemudian pergi menuju toko yang dimaksud Kazusa.

.

.

"Aku biasa membeli kerudung di sini. Toko ini lumayan lengkap, kerudung berbahan tebal dengan berbagai warna dan ukuran ada di sana. Ada yang 115 cm, 125 cm dan juga 150 cm. Harganya bervariasi tergantung dari panjang, bahan dan motif kerudung yang kita butuhkan," ujar Kazusa berpromosi. Nampaknya ia memang telah lama menjadi pelanggan setia toko tersebut.

"Nah, tips dariku kalau kita mau memakai kerudung secara _dobel_, ada baiknya kita memakai kerudung dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Misalnya kerudung ukuran 125 cm untuk di luar dan kerudung yang 115 cm untuk di bagian dalam sehingga saat memakai kerudung akan jauh lebih rapi," saran Kazusa. Karin manggut-manggut. Ia kemudian memilah dan memilih kerudung yang hendak ia beli. Diraihnya kerudung merah marun yang berukuran 115 cm. Lantas, ditanyakanlah harga kerudung itu pada penjaga toko.

"Kalau yang ini berapa ya?" tanya Karin. Penjaga toko itu memperhatikan kerudung tersebut dan lalu berkata,"Oh, ini yang polos harganya Rp. 35.000,- kalau yang ada motifnya, Rp. 37.000,-,"

Karin terlonjak dalam hati. Ia tak menyangka harga kerudung itu akan semahal ini. Maklum, biasanya ia membeli kerudung paris yang seharga Rp. 10.000,-.

Akhirnya, Karin memutuskan untuk membeli kerudung polos berwarna putih.

"Di toko ini tuh harga kerudung yang dijual termasuk murah jika dibandingkan dengan toko lain," sahut Kazusa.

Karin kembali tersentak. Ternyata untuk menjadi seorang muslimah yang berpakaian syar'I itu dibutuhkan modal juga.

.

.

Karin melamun di beranda masjid SMA Al-Khawarizmi bagian akhwat. Ia galau. Ingin sekali menukar seluruh kerudung paris yang ada di lemari pakaiannya dengan kerudung berbahan tebal. Namun, perbandingan harga keduanya terlalu jauh, satu berbanding tiga koma lima.

"Kok di masjid melamun?" sapa Suzuka seraya duduk di sebelah Karin. Karin terkejut menatap kakak kelas yang selama ini ia idolakan menyapanya.

"Eh, teteh,"

"Kenapa melamun begitu? Lagi ada masalah?" tanya Suzuka ramah. Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Ngga kok teh. Eh, teteh beli kerudung selebar itu dimana?" tanya Karin. Ia sedikit berharap menemukan toko yang menjual kerudung lebar dan tebal dengan harga yang lebih murah lagi.

"Teteh ngga beli kerudung ini. Teteh suka bikin sendiri," jawab Suzuka.

"Bikin?"

"Iya, teteh biasa beli kain untuk kerudung di pasar. Setelah itu, kainnya di_neci_, jadi deh kerudungnya. Hehe, teteh ngga pernah beli kerudung, kalau beli yang udah jadi, harganya mahal," ujar Suzuka. Karin menatap kagum—tak menyangka Suzuka memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

"Emang harga kainnya berapa teh?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Tergantung bahan sih. Ada yang 1 meternya Rp. 12.500,- ada juga yang sampai Rp. 17.000-an,"

"Mu—Murah sekali," sahut Karin.

"Iya, kalau kita beli jadi itu kan ada yang harganya sampai di atas lima puluh ribu tuh—untuk ukuran kerudung 150 cm—kalau kita bikin sendiri, paling mahal juga sekitar tiga puluh ribuan," terang Suzuka.

"Teteh biasa beli bahan kainnya di pasar mana? Jenis kainnya apa?" tanya Karin bersemangat.

"Kalau mau, nanti teteh antar deh. Mau ke sana kapan?" tanya Suzuka. Karin berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau nanti ahad, bisa ngga teh?"

"InsyaAllah, _calling calling _teteh aja ya,"

"Siap, teteh!" Saking bersemangatnya, Karin langsung memeluk kakak kelasnya itu. Suzuka hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah laku _junior _nya itu. Karin tersenyum senang, ternyata di mana ada niat, di situ Allah akan bukakan jalan.

**.**

**.**

**Alhamdulillah, selesai ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Ini kisah kerudung Karin, bagaimana dengan kisah kerudungmu? ^w^**


End file.
